


Post Series Stories: Like Staring Into the Sun

by nyxocity



Series: Like Staring Into the Sun [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about about the girls, but girls are still fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of the original series.

Sam watches as Dean picks up the girl in the bar, watches him whisper into her ear, both of them glancing over at Sam occasionally. The girl smiles at Sam, runs an inviting finger across her plush lower lip, pale pink and glistening in the bar light. Long dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes like a cat's as they look Sam up and down. On their way out, Dean gives Sam a sly smile, puts his hand on the girl’s hip and guides her to the car.

As soon as the motel door shuts behind them, Dean turns the girl to face him, pushes her backward until her body is caught between his and Sam’s.

"Happy birthday. I brought her for you,” Dean says, kisses Sam’s mouth over her shoulder. The girl between them catches her breath, and when Dean’s done kissing Sam, he leans back, murmurs in the girl’s ear, “Right sweetheart?” The girl nods, body trembling lightly against Sam, and Dean takes a step or two backward, hands at his sides, watches.

"What do you want me to do to her, Dean?" Sam asks, breath rolling low across the girl's shoulder. She shivers, pushes against Sam a little harder, tiny moan escaping her, and Dean can't hold back a moan of his own as Sam's eyes level on him.

“She’s yours,” Dean says. “Do whatever you want with her.”

Sam turns his cheek, presses a kiss into the side of the girl's neck. Slides his mouth up and purrs, silky into her ear. "How do you feel about being offered up like a gift, honey? Does it make you hot? Get you wet between your legs?"

The girl arches up into him, spine flexing, ass rubbing right over his cock. She makes a sound like whimpering as Sam slides his hand down her belly, catches the edge of her little fluffy skirt with his fingers and pulls it up. He teases a line up her inner thigh and she whimpers again, squeezes her legs together. He smacks each thigh lightly, pushes her apart.

"It's too late to be shy. Let me see," he whispers, sliding his hand inside her panties. She's dripping wet, covering Sam's hand in slick as he runs a finger up the center of her, tweaks the hard, aching bud of her clit. "God Dean, she's fucking soaked."

"Knew it," he says. "Gets you so hot, doesn't it? Being offered up like a piece of candy, like property." She groans and he sinks his teeth into her earlobe, draws a slow circle around her clit. Dean's eyes are ravenous as he watches, and Sam wraps his arm around the girl's waist, holds her tight against him, skirt bunched and held up to give Dean a better view. 

"So worked up. I'm going to make you come," Sam whispers. "Hold you here and make you come right in front of him, while he watches." He looks at Dean and Dean nods, falls to his knees and licks his lips. Reaches out and drags her panties down, leaves them pooled around her ankles. He stays there, watching as Sam moves his fingers, grinds down against hot, slick flesh, teases her clit between his fingertips and rolls it. She gives a shuddering buck of her hips, any pretense of shyness gone, and Sam straightens his hand, smacks her pussy with all four fingers. She gasps in surprise, moan cutting off and Sam lets his fingers slide back down where she opens, feels a new surge of wetness flood his fingers.

“Like that, don’t you?” he asks, sliding two fingers inside her without ceremony. She shudders again moans hot, head thrown back against his chest. She doesn’t buck this time, and Sam rewards her, strokes across her swollen clit with the pad of his thumb. “Good girl. You learn fast. I think you’d like me to spank your little pussy some more, though.”

She groans, whispers, “Please.”

“Fucking slut,” he whispers, bites the side of her neck. Pulls his hand out of her and smacks her again, alternating between slow circles over her clit and stinging spanks. He never stays in one place too long, changing up the rhythm until she’s moaning and begging.

He slides his fingers in and out of her, and God, she’s drenched. “What do you want, baby? Ask me for it.”

“Come,” she gasps. “Please, let me come, Sam.”

Sam grins, rocks his hips forward into her and pulls her in tight against his body, fingers slippery as they rub wide circles, moving her clit with them, faster and faster until she’s keening high, on the edge of crashing.

He leans in, whispers in her ear. “You better enjoy this one… because after this, I’m getting out the restraints and playing a few games with you. It’s gonna be a good, long time before you get to come again.”

He shoves his fingers back inside her, grinds over her clit with the heel of his hand and she’s off like a shot, shaking and thrashing in his arms, knees giving out. Sam holds her tight around the waist, keeps her on her feet, hot little cunt clenching all around him.

Dean is rapt as he watches, eyes huge and dark, palming against the erection in his pants.

“You enjoying the show?” Sam asks.

“Looking forward to the next act,” Dean rasps.

Sam lets his fingers slide free of the girl, touches her clit one last time just to feel her twitch. “Get the restraints, Dean.” He pauses, then adds, “And the toys, too.”

“It is my birthday, after all.”


	2. Two-In-One

Dean can tell Sam’s in a mood long before he gets around to picking out a girl. They ride back to the motel, girl on Sam’s lap in the front seat, one hand shoved down her pants, fingering her, other hand gripping her jaw, head held against his chest, throat exposed as he whispers things into her ear that Dean can’t quite hear.

He’s glad the days of worrying and being nervous about this are long gone. The girl looks a little nervous, though, as they step inside the room.

She looks like a china doll; tiny, petite with skin pale as milk, hair pitch black and cut at a sharp angle, falling forward to her chin, wide blue eyes ringed with smudged eyeliner the same shade as her hair, pink, glossy lips, full wide swell glistening. Tits, high, firm and small, waist like an hourglass. Sam snakes an arm around the entirety of her waist, yanking her against his body, fingertips running possessively over her face. One finger smearing the shine on her lips, and she’s staring at Sam, blue eyes wide, mesmerized.

Sam smirks, predatory gleam in his eyes. He turns her around and strips her naked for Dean’s pleasure, her cheeks flushing vaguely pink as Dean watches with rapt attention. Fingertips teasing her nipples, twisting and pinching until they’re tender and red and she’s all but forgotten that Dean’s there, ass rubbing against Sam’s cock through his jeans. Sam gets her on the bed on all fours, back arched to give him a better view of her ass.

“Ever been fucked here, before?” Sam asks, then leans in, licking a trail up the center of the crease.

The girls shudders and twists out a moan.

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Loved it,” she gasps.

Sam pushes her down flat against the bed and spreads her legs wider. “We’re gonna find out just how much you love it,” he promises. He licks over the opening again and then he flips her over onto her back and shoves her legs up. Dips his head, tongue parting her tight, tiny hole. 

Sam tongues her open, and then Dean watches, cock straining, twitching as Sam works up to getting four glistening fingers inside her ass, pink rim stretched wider than her open mouth, working soundlessly, fingers closed around fistfuls of the bedspread. 

“God, look at her taking it, Dean. Taking it like such a good little fucking slut, aren’t you?” Sam’s voice is a rich, silky purr, and the girl shivers at the sound. Sam thumbs at her clit, barely brushing against it, and the girl bucks, hips rising off the floor, every muscle stretched taut, veins standing out in her pretty throat. She’s sheathed in sweat, strands of hair clinging to her cheek, her mouth, eyes open wide and sightless with pleasure.

“Jesus fuck, Sam,” Dean mutters, presses a palm against his cock.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Dean. “On your back,” Sam adds. “I’m not even close to done.”

Dean does what he’s told.

Sam pulls his hand out of the girl’s body, leaves her twisting and moaning, hips arching, wanting more. “Don’t worry, baby. We’re gonna fill you right up again,” Sam smirks, fingertip tracing lightly over her slick inner lips. “And again. And again.” Sam flattens out his fingers and smacks her pussy, jolt of surprise running through her body, followed by a heated moan. “Now, get up and ride my brother with that hot ass.”

The girl gets up on her knees and straddles Dean, rocking her hips back and down until Dean can feel the head of his cock pressed against the searing heat of her. Sam slaps her on the ass and she jumps, hissing. 

“Turn around,” he orders.

The girl turns, facing away from him, and Dean can _see_ her--God, so fucking hot, body sliding down onto his cock, stretching easily to take him, head thrown back, moaning, hips wriggling as she slides to the base, gasping when their bodies touch. 

“Good. That’s so good,” Sam purrs. Dean can see him, sitting up on his knees, towering over the girl. Sam grabs her by the hair, tugs her slowly backward until her back rests against Dean’s chest. “Legs up,” Sam snaps, and the girl bends her legs, spreads wide for Sam to see.

“Should see it, Dean,” Sam mutters, and Dean can feels his brother’s fingers, tracing around the rim, girl shivering, muscles flexing around Dean. “Cock buried inside her pretty ass. But I don’t think it’s enough for her.”

Dean and the girl cry out at the same time as Sam slides a finger in alongside Dean’s dick. Sam bends the knuckle, and the girl twists on top of Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, fingers grabbing hold of the girls hips and holding her still for Sam.

Sam works his fingers inside her all over again, one, two, three, four, rubbing against Dean’s cock and twisting inside her until she’s practically sobbing with need, making sounds Dean’s never heard before. Dean’s not far behind her; holding her impaled on his cock like this, Sam’s fingers teasing him, the fucking _idea_ of all of Sam’s fingers inside her ass _with_ his cock.

“Fuck’s sake, Sam,” Dean pleads.

Sam pulls his fingers out, finally undoes the buttons on his jeans and strips them off. He gets up on his knees between the girls, cock head brushing against Dean’s balls. Dean can feel Sam’s fingers wrapping around his own cock.

“Gonna fuck this hot little ass right the hell out,” Sam informs her, voice dark and smooth as silk as he thrusts with his hips.

Her body clamps around Dean, incredible pressure squeezing like an explosion as his brother’s cock pushes inside her, head dragging slow and slick up the underside of Dean’s inside the wet heat of her body. Jesus fuck, so tight and so fucking insanely hot, girl filled with both their cocks, Sam’s rubbing against Dean’s as he moves, and the girl is trying to thrash, practically screaming with pleasure until Sam puts a hand over her mouth.

Sam rocks his hips, fucks quick and deep to the bottom of her, and she convulses all around both of them, flutter of muscles squeezing Dean’s cock deliciously tight. It hits Dean like a shock, and he thrusts up into the sensation, pushing just a tiny bit deeper.

“That’s it,” Sam whispers, fingers closing over Dean’s, gripping the girl’s hips and lifting them. “Fuck her, Dean.”

They move in tandem, drawing out and filling her in perfect time, and sweet Christ, Dean’s not going to last long, girl clamped around them tight as a vice, Sam sliding against him. The girl’s nearly insensate, voice a constant long, loud moan of pleasure, and Sam puts his hand back over her mouth, trails his other hand down between her legs. Dean holds her in place, body pumping, thrusting inside her, and Sam changes the rhythm so that Dean’s pulling out as Sam’s thrusting in, and fucking Christ, Dean’s dripping sweat, hanging on by a thread.

“Your cunt is so wet,” Sam says. The girl shivers, moaning louder, and Dean can hear the smirk in Sam’s, voice as he says. “Too bad that’s the only part of you we’re _not_ gonna fuck tonight.”

The girl whimpers, shaking.

“But you’ve been so good, taking both of us in your ass, I’ll let you come if you beg me pretty enough.”

Sam takes his hand away from her mouth and the words spill out in a rush, nearly meaningless spill of “please” “God” and “Sam”.

Sam fucks into her harder, relentless rhythm ratcheting up and up until he’s pounding her, body jolting. “Make her come, Dean.” 

Dean yanks his hands from her hips as Sam’s close to take his place, and Dean slides his palms down between her legs, two fingers spreading her outer lips wide, finger tips of his other hand brushing the hard nub of her clit. Dean shoves with his hips, hard, matching Sam thrust for thrust, feels her body tensing, impossibly tight.

“He’s gonna make you come, honey. Make you come with both of our cocks in your fucked out ass.” Sam almost coos the words, and Dean presses in with his fingertips, rubs slick girlflesh hard.

She comes like a rocket, instantly, whole body twitching, quivering and shaking like an earthquake, muscles spasming around their cocks so hard it’s all Dean can do to drag one hand away and cover her mouth as she screams. Her teeth sink into the palm of his hand, crying out into the skin as her body convulses.

“Fucking Christ,” Dean strangles out, hips stuttering. It’s too much, Sam still rubbing off against him, girl squeezing them like a vice, shivering all around them, and Dean comes with muffled cry. Sam’s right behind them both, and Dean can feel both of them filling her up, hot come slicking the way as their hips shudder, cocks pulsing, gliding, grinding together. The thought short-circuits Dean’s brain completely, and he comes one last time so fucking hard he sees spots of color behind his eyes, every muscle in his body clenched hard as stone.

He goes boneless against the bed, after that, the three of them twitching with aftershocks that sends rushes of pleasure chasing through all of them every time one of them moves.

“Such a good girl,” Sam tells her, running his hands down her body, rocking his hips just enough to make her moan. “Don’t worry; we’re not done with you, yet.” 

Sam leans over and across the girl, kisses Dean, fingers running through Dean’s hair. He tugs Dean’s head back, biting down the line of Dean’s pulse, and whispers, “Your turn to get fucked.”

Dean’s already getting hard again.


	3. Double Down

People swirl by, dancing with glow sticks through streams of colored lights. Sam can feel the heat of them as they pass, hot, sweaty bodies pulsing to the music, and he thinks some of them probably know what they’re doing back here, near the corner, but he’s pretty sure none of them care. They dance by with quick glances, their eyes glazed, some with alcohol and some with other things, too. Sam doesn’t mind if they watch, and he’s pretty sure Dean gets off on it. The girl… well, she doesn’t have much of a choice, but Sam would bet money she’s loving it.

Dean’s got his back pressed against the wall, holding onto her hips from behind, and Sam’s got his fingers wrapped in her hair, pulling her chin up. Wide green eyes, smeared with thick black eyeliner, glossy pink mouth open in a wide “o”, her face is sweat slick and streaked with glitter. Her little club skirt isn’t hiding much; hiked up to just under the widest part of her hips, and she’s burning up inside, so wet and sticky that his cock glides in and out of her like a dream. She looks like she’s getting the fuck of her life as Sam pumps into her, twists his hips and watches her shiver, grinds her back into Dean’s cock, wedged between her bare ass cheeks. 

“You enjoying this, baby?” he asks, sinks his teeth into her plush lower lip. She lets out a moan that says ‘yes’ even if she can’t quite form the word, and Sam grins. “Bet you are. Little slut, running around in this tiny skirt, no underwear on. Practically begging to get fucked, weren’t you?”

She moans again, shudders a little against him, and he feels her cunt flutter, knows she’s close.

“Love it, don’t you? Hot little body, squeezed between us, fucking you… right here in front of all these people. You don’t even care, do you?”

She shakes her head, arches her body into Sam with a look that begs for more. “That’s right,” he whispers, licks a trail down her throat. “You don’t care about anything as long as this little pussy’s getting fucked,” he says, punctuates the sentence with hard thrust of his hips. He can feel Dean holding her hips still, pinning her for Sam, and Sam takes advantage, moves his own hips with quick little jabs in and out. Her eyes roll up in her head, nails digging into Sam’s waist through his shirt, whole body stiffening. He slides home, rocks his hips under her to bury himself completely inside—and stops.

“What’s wrong?” he asks when her eyes fly open in shock. He can feel her trying to move, thrust down with her hips, but Dean’s holding her still and Sam’s got control of her head, body pinned between them. He catches her chin with one of his hands, tilts her face up and makes her look at him. “Aren’t you enjoying this?” God she’s so close, cunt straining all around him. One touch, the slightest move and he could send her over the edge. She nods the best she can with Sam’s hands holding her, and he smiles, strokes a finger across her cheek. 

“I know, you need it so bad,” he says, leans in close. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna give it to you.” He lets go of her chin slides his hand down her stomach, just up under the edge of her skirt, brushing at the crease of her thigh. “As soon as I’m done fucking you, my brother’s gonna trade places with me, and then _he’s_ going to fuck you.”

She whimpers, and he can feel her twitch, inner muscle clenching his dick like a fist.

“Fuck, you’ve got a sweet pussy,” he whispers, hot into her mouth. His finger trails up the velvety soft, soaking wet cleft her, just misses the throbbing nub of her clit. “So hot and tight...I don’t think Dean should have to wait for a turn.”

“Dean,” he says, meeting Dean’s eyes over her shoulder. Dean’s eyes are blown wide, consumed with heat and need. “Spin her.” They move as one, Sam sliding out of her, turning her body around so she’s facing Dean, still wedged tight between them.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, shoving inside her. The girl throws her head back against Sam’s chest and gasps. He pulls her skirt over his hand, grabs his cock and shoves up and in behind Dean. The girl’s eyes fly wide, and Sam has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, has to bite down on his own tongue as his cock slides against Dean’s, pushes slow inch by slow inch inside her, stretching her cunt, and Jesus _fuck_ she’s tight, stretched wide, so much wider than she probably even knew she could be. They thrust together at the same exact time, squeezing her body between them, Dean slipping against him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean growls, and Sam feels about the same way, hot hard flesh of Dean’s cock and crushing girlflesh all around his dick. He can feel the sound building inside the girl, so close to orgasm even before they both started fucking her, and he tightens his hand over her mouth, reaches around with his other hand, finds her hard little clit and presses in.

She comes like she’s dying, screaming behind his hand, and Sam knows she’d be thrashing if she could move more than to convulse between them, her over-filled cunt contracting and contorting around both of them. 

“God, so fucking good.” Dean hisses in a breath and throws his head back against the wall, and Sam watches Dean’s face as he comes, stuttering and shuddering, can feel the hot slick of Dean’s come slide around his own dick, greasing the way. Sam tilts his head down, bites hard into the girl’s shoulder and fills her full of even more come.

When he’s done, he licks across the mark he left on her shoulder and lets go of her mouth, tells her what a good girl she was for them. Sam drags his finger lightly back and forth across her clit and she makes soft, broken noises, twitches between them, aftershocks still ripping through her, body shuddering around their slowly softening cocks.

Dean’s still staring at Sam, eyes still searing, only a little less hungry. And hell, Sam’s already thinking about all the things he’s going to do to Dean as soon as he gets him back to the room alone.


End file.
